Ragna adiks all the way
by asa ka pa
Summary: new chapter uploaded! please read and review!
1. author's notes

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**please read very important**

Hi guys swordie-boy here sorry I lost my recent account so I have to register again and I also have to post my fic again sorry for the inconvenience... when I logged it just said that 'your account is no longer active' saan ang hustisya dun? Amp talaga pls. red and review I made some changes nga pala pls. help me recover my old account view my profile and just mail me... info on my charas...  
  
Acolyte lvl 38 chaos

Swordsman lvl 31 chaos

Archer lvl 16 chaos

Mage lvl 18 sarah  
  
**RöK on!! Guys support 'unholy' and 'rebirth' **


	2. Step inside the game

Ragna adiks all the way  
  
[a fic for Filipinos only... this fic is written in tagalog...hope you like this fic..very 'corny' for non-ragnarokers]  
  
summary: slam dunk boys are crazy over ragnarök, nakakalimutan na nilang magensayo ng basketball!! d  
  
Ragna adiks all the way  
  
Chapter 1: step inside the game  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!!! Lagot kayong lahat sa level 13 vita-agi swordie ko!!!" yun ang sabi ng isang lalakeng may 'blue-black' na buhok, sa isang internet café.  
  
"Meh topak ata tong lalakeng to ah...wala pa naming malalagot sa level 13 vita-agi swordie... mga bagohan talaga"  
  
-=kinabukasan=-  
  
"Saan si Mitsui?!" Pasigaw na tanong ng isang gorilla ah este mukhang gorilla pala sa kanyang mga team-mates. "di po naming alam captain" sagot ng isang lampahing freshman na nagngangalang Yausda.  
  
-=meanwhile in Ryonan=-  
  
"SENDOH!!!! Saan ka na ba!!!!!!!"  
  
-=sa internet café=-  
  
"para atang may tumatawag sa akin ah..." sabi ng isang lalakeng weirdo ang buhok. "guni-guni mo lang yun ulol!!! maglaro na nga lang tayo" "cge pero bago yun register muna ako tapos tank mo ako ehehehe" "sa akin ka na lng mag-patank Sendoh" sabi ni Miyagi. "Aha!!!! Nandto ka pala Mitchy at Ryochin!!!!" sabi ng isang mukhang unggoy na lalakeng may pulang buhok. "Yikes!!!! Bat ka nandito???" pabiglang sigaw ni Mitsui at ni Miyagi. "Ano pa eh di maglalaro... nahirapan akong tumakas kay gori...ano bang level mo Mitchy? Baka kasing hina mo yang character mo bwahahahahaha!!!!" "Pota ini-ismol mo ba tong si 'swordie boy' ko? Oi level 30 na ata to. Eh yung sa iyo anong job mo? Anong level mo?"sabi ni Mitsui with a big grin plastered on his face. "Guys, guys wag nga kayong mag-away dyan baka makita pa tayo dito malalagot talaga tayo... neway...tank nyo na lang nga ako." sabi ni Sendoh. "HA!!!! Dito ka sa tensai mag-patank dahil mas-malakas ako!!! Bwahahahaha"  
  
-=back in Shohoku bandang 4:30 ng hapon=-  
  
"captain nawawala rin sa Sakuragi at si Ryota" "san kaya ngsuot yung mga ungas na iyon!!!" "siguro nag...." "ano Rukawa??" "ah wala...pala..." 'naks muntik na!!! Pagsinabi kong naglalaro ng ragna...malalagot talaga ako...' Rukawa thought silently maintaining his icey look...kahit gusto na talaga nyang mag-ragna.  
  
-=sa internet café bandang 6:00 nang gabi=-  
  
"dapat ko itong I-check!!!! Sendoh.... Level 11 novice soon to be mage... Sakuragi level 15 acolyte.... Miyagi level 16 archer...Mitsui level 35 swordsman.... Ayos na check ko na!!!!" sumisigaw sa sayang nagsusulat si Hikoichi. "Wag kayong mag-alala di ako magsusumbong!!!! Hahahahahaha"pahabol ni Hikoichi. "Wag mong kalimutang isulat si Rukawa magsisimulang maglaro mamaya mag-thi- thief raw sya..."Sabi ni Sakuragi  
  
-=bandang mga 8:00 ng gabi=-  
  
"Nandito na ako pasensya na di agad ako nakalampas kay gori" sabi ni Rukawa with disappointment on his face dahil di sya nakasabay kila Sakuragi sa pagtakas. "sa wakas dumating ka na rin..." Sbi ni Sakuragi feeling relieved. "bilis Rukawa para ma tank kita, tingnan mo nga ang swerte nakapulot ako ng 'Emperium' para invite kita sa guild ko hahahahahaha!!!!!!" tumatawang sabi ni Mistui...nagpapasikat sa kanyang level 40 vita-agi swordie na may 7 double critical katana[meron ba nun?] "ano bang magandang build ng thief?" "pure agi....tanga, di ka kasi henyo katulad ko hahahahaha..... friendster muna ako Mitchy tank mo muna yang si foxboy"  
  
-=kinabukasan ulit sa loob ng cafeteria=-  
  
"ayos talaga ang build ng archer ko!!! Agi-dex!!!" "oo nga ang sa akin naman ay int-dex aco... hahahahahaha... dex para pag-priest na mabilis ang casting time ng 'magnus exsorcismus' nyahahahahaha.!!!!" Tumatawang parang isang lunatic ang isang unggoy na may pulang buhok. "gong-gong....wala ka namang kaya sa luk-agi thief ko kapag assassin na yun may triple crtical yun nyahahahahahaha" tumatawa unexpectedly si Rukawa na known for being the ice prince... which left them shock at na tinitingnan ng mga tao... "eh pota ka pala Rukawa eh ano gusto mo PVP? Kapag assassin ka na at priest na ako" galit na sabi ni Sakuragi. Kahit totoo naming walang laban ang mga priest sa assassin...pwera na lang kung....[di ko na tatapusin aabutin ako ng bukas sa pag-explain] "guys, guys, guys tama na nga yan expel ko kayong lahat sa guild ko ngayon eheheh joke lang" "buti nga di alam ni gori na naglalaro tayo ng ragna pagnagkataon malalagot tayong lahat..."sabi ni Miyagi "oo nga berserker pa naman yung gorilla na iyon" sabi ni Sakuragi. At nag-agree naman silang lahat... biglang dumating si Akagi at buti na lang at napansin nilang dumarating at inavert nila ang usapan sa basketball.  
  
Vocabulary for non-ragnarokers: [not in alphabetical order] Emperium- ito ang kailangan para makatatag ng guild ang command ay /guild [guilname] Swordie- swordsman Tank-nagproprovoke ng isang malakas na nilalang para patayin ng character na mahina pa.. esp. novice itatank sa poporing Agi- agility Str- strength Int- intelligence Luk- luck Dex- dexterity Vit- vitality Aco- acolyte Pvp- player versus player  
  
-=end of chapter 1=-  
  
well what can you say?? Totally stupid?? Well I'm totally addicted to this game kaya wala na kayong magagawa.... Don't forget to submit your reviews lalo na dun sa 7 double critical katana..... di ko alam kung may ganun na weapon sa ragna o wala...welcome lahat ng comments thanks for reading pag- iisipan ko pa ang next chapter. Sorry rin sa grammatical errors pagpasensyahan nyo na kasi isang di marunong magsulat ang gmawa nito...kaya sorry ulit.. Before I forget I changed my nic from "kawaii-shonnen" to "swordie-boy". Pota talaga nawawala yung account kong swordie-boy... 


	3. Risk everything just for ragnarök

**Ragna adiks all the way  
**  
So eto ang chapter two...bow...naiinis ako dahil sa ermats ko lam nyo bakit? Dahil na bubullshit ako...kinuha nya yung pang-connect sa phone para maka- surf ako...  
  
Title nga pala ng chapter one ay "Step inside the game"  
  
**To yay: **level 28 swordie, level 33 aco sa chaos.. aat isang level ? mage sa sarah...  
  
Ok here it goes... ;  
  
**Chapter two: _Risk everything just for ragnarök  
  
_**-=sa loob pa rin ng cafetiria=-  
  
"Oi, Mitsui!! Bat wala ka sa practice kahapon??at kayu rin Sakuragi at Miyagi tinakasan nyo ako kahapon!!!"  
  
"Ah...eh Akagi pagpasensyahan mo na masakit kasi tuhod ko kahapon...nag pa- check din ako...tapos ang sabi ng doctor ay magpahinga muna ako... di panga ako pwede magpractice ngayun..." sabi ni Mitsui na di halatang nagsisinungaling[he is an expert liar you know...ehehehehe]  
  
"ah ganun ba? O sige wag ka muna umattend ng practice mamaya. Kayo Sakuragi at Miyagi bat kayo tumakas kahapon?"  
  
"ganito kasi yan gori ah este captain pala... pimatawag kasi ako ermats ko... may importante syang pinapagawa sa akin... aa-lis kasi sya..ngayun... ihahatid ko nga sa Narita airport mamaya eh" sabi ni Miyagi... which is obvious na nagsisinungaling, pero totoo naming aalis talag a ermats nya.  
  
"ako naman gori... bigla kasing sumakit chan ko kahapon LBM yata eh... ang sakit talaga... kaya umuwi na lang ako..." Sabi ni Sakuragi smiling innocently.  
  
"ah sya nga ba?" naniwala naman ang gorillang captain nila...  
  
"mga gorilla talaga uto-uto" pabulong na sabi ni Rukawa.  
  
-=paglabas ni Akagi=-  
  
"huh, malapit yun ah.... So pano tayo tatakas mamaya?" "ako ang bahala.....hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" sabi ni Rukawa na tumatawang parang isang demonyo.  
  
-=meanwhile sa ryonan=-  
  
"Sendoh!!!!!!!!!!! San ka ba galling kahapon?! At wala ka nanaman sa practice?" galit na galit na sabi ni coach Taoka.  
  
"Coach, pasensya na po... masakit kasi chan ko kahapon eh..."  
  
"at bat naman masakit chan mo?"  
  
"Dahil yata sa pananghalian ko kahapon.... "sabi ni Sendoh with this expression [: Þ] he's smiling innocently...  
  
-=shohoku ulit dismissal time=-  
  
"Tara bilis takbo!!!!!!!!!! Baka Makita tayo ni Gori at ni megane!!!!!!" Tumatakbo sila sakuragi, Miyagi, Mitsui at Rukawa... na parang mga kriminal na hinahabol ng polisya, palabas ng paaralan.  
  
"wha!!!!! Buti nga at di tayo nakita ni gori"  
  
"nandito ako mga tanga!!! Kanina pa ako naghihintay dito"  
  
-= sa internet café=-  
  
"waoh!!!!! Mistui!!!!! Malapit na maging knight yung swordie mo!!!!!!!!!" amaze na amaze si Sakuragi.  
  
"wha!!!! Si Rukawa!!!!!!! Level 30 na agad yung thief. wha!!!! Bat malaki na level nyong lahat??????!!!!!!!!! Pano nyo ginawa yun?!" sabi ulit ni Sakuragi.  
  
"nakalimutan mo na bang may PC kami sa bahay? Tinank ko pa nga si Rukawa eh....bwahahahahahaha!!!!!" tumatawang parang lunatic[di yung kalaban sa ragna ha?]si Mistui.  
  
"teka Mitchy san mo ba napulot yang 'emperium' mo? Ah eto? Sa mga boss... sumawsaw nga lang ako eh... namatay yung wizard kaya malas nya ako ang nakakuha ng 'emperium' bwahahahahahaha. Nasa GH ako nun pagkakuha ko sa emperium ay namatay na rin ako... stupid nightmare....".  
  
"..." speechless si Sakuragi.  
  
"guys I have something very interesting to tell you... " "ano yun Sendoh?" "Lam nyo ba na si Kenji Fujima at si Toru Hanagata ay.... Mga ragnarokers din pala...." "pano nalaman???"nagdududang nagtanong si Rukawa "may nakausap akong merchant at mage kahapon... sabi ko add nila ako sa friendster... tapos pagtingin ko si Fujima pala at si Hanagata..." "Sinungaling ka!!!" Sabi ni Sakuragi. "nagsasabi ako ng totoo...see I have proof... may testi pa nga oh" "oh..... totoo nga..."sabi ni Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi at Mitsui... na di parin makapaniwala.  
  
-=sa Shohoku=-  
  
"saan na sila!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" galit-na-galit na sumigaw si Akagi na may steam na lumalabas sa kanyang tenga.  
  
"huminahon ka captain" sabi naman ni Ayako.  
  
"paano ako kakalma wala nanaman sila!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrr....."  
  
end of chapter two.......  
  
Well what can you say? Sya nga pala ako si **The acolyte**.... Walang yaoi dito di ako mahilig sa yaoi nagbabasa lang.... Pagnagbabasa ako ng yaoi ay iniimagine ko na lng na babae ang isa sa kanila.... Mas mahilig ako sa boyXgirl....  
  
**Reviews please.... ;Þ tangkilikin ang fanfic na gawang pinoy!!!! **


	4. Rag all night long

**Eto na ang chapter 3!!!!**  
  
Pnagit chapter two noh? Wala na kasi anko ibang maisip...hehehehehe.... Corny ata yung chapter two ah.... Sori di ko na-edit.... Di ko kasi nabasa eh.... Ehehehehehe... To all people out there FYI lang lalake ako......  
  
si Mitsui nga pala ang naginfluence sa kanila na maglaro... except kay  
Sendoh at Miyagi...  
  
yung mga may asterisk[] sa simula at sa huli ay mga message na PM yung ganito mga message na naka send to all...yung mga italics yun ang mga thoughts nila....  
  
**Chapter 3: Rag All Night Long**  
  
-= sa internet café=-  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Isa na lang at knight na ako!!!!"  
  
"magcrusader ka na lang kaya Mitsui ok rin yun." Sabi ni Sendoh.  
  
"ayoko nga the best pa rin ang knight para sa akin... may delay ang casting time ng crusader take damage pa kahit vit-agi ka... besides kailangan ng int ang crusader..."  
  
"ahh" satisfied naman si Sendoh sa sagot ng kaibigan.  
  
"pero may int naman yang swordie mo ah"  
  
"meron nga pero maliit lang yun... pang Mdef ko lang yun.... O baka naman di mo naintindihan ang sinabi ko kanina... na ayoko ng crusader... akala ko ba henyo ka?"  
  
"henyo nga ako wahahahahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
-= balik ulit tayo sa Shohoku=-  
  
"captain huminahon ka hahanapin ko sila...."  
  
"bilisan mo!!!! Bago maubos ang Pasensya ko!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"opo captain" takot-na-takot na sagot ni Yasuda sa isang gorillang malapit nang sumabog sa galit.  
  
-= on the other side of Kanagawa sa Shoyo=-  
  
"Ok. Tapos na ang practice sa Lunes na ulit"  
  
"pero captain Fujima maaga pa naman ah" sabi ng isang Freshman.  
  
"kinokontra mo ba desisyon ko? Ako captain dito at ako rin ang coach kaya sundin mo na lang ang sasabihin ko ok?" "di ko po kayo kinokontra captain" "good sige umalis ka na"  
  
pagkatapos magbihis ni Fujima at Hanagata ay madaling umalis para ano pa eh di maglalaro ng ragna. Ang di nila alam ay sinusundan na pala sila ni Hasegawa.  
  
"Ei wait up!!!! Sama naman ako."  
  
"o Hasegawa kaw pala halika sama ka."  
  
-= Sa café ulit=-  
  
"ha!!!!! Knight na ako!!!!!!! Bwahahahahahahaah bilisan nyo nga pag-level- up dyan para makasali tayo sa 'war of emperium' sya nga pala may humahamon pala sa akin ng 'guild wars' sabi ko oo pagsecond job na tayong lahat PM ko lang daw sya"  
  
"HA!!! Talo sila sa Henyong si Sakuragi Hanamichi ang Ragnarok genius whahahahhaha!!"  
  
"mangarap ka..."sabi ni Rukawa  
  
-= sa Shohoku ulit bandang 8:00 ng gabi=-  
  
"malalagot sila sa akin bukas!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sige umuwi na kayo!!!!!" Galit na galit na talaga si Akagi... malapit na nilang Makita ang pagka berserker nya.  
  
-=sa café ulit=-  
  
Sendoh alam kong ikaw yan at alam mo na rin siguro kung sino ako,

Fujima ikaw pala yan.... Di ko alam adik ka rin pala

PVP tayo Mage vs Mage alam kong mage ka rin 5K pagnatalo ok ka ba dun?

sige bah kita tayo sa Izlude  
  
"whahahahahaha!!!! Lagot ka sa akin ngayun Fujima tingnan natin kung may laban ka sa Mage ko!!!!!"  
  
"anong problema mo? At para kang papatay ng tao?" tanong ni Rukawa.  
  
"mgpiPVP kami ni Fujima at mamatay ka sa ingit!!!!"  
  
**-=PVP nila Sendoh at Fujima=-**  
  
cold bolt!![attack ng character ni Fujima taking 100 pataas na damage kay Sendoh] fire bolt!![attack ni Sendoh with same damage]  
  
_tatapusin ko na ito pasenya ka na Sendoh ito ang mga katagang nasa isip ni Fujima at  
  
_frost driver!![nanigas ang mage ni Sendoh at bijlang]cold bolt!!  
  
duon nagtapos ang PVP ni Sendoh at Fujima unfortunately natalo si Sendoh kaya na walan sya ng 5k.

**-=after PVP=-**  
  
"wha natalo ako" sabi ni Sendoh with this expression : (  
  
"kawawa ka naman, wahahahahahhaha buti nga sa iyo" sabi ni Sakuragi.  
  
"OO nga yan ang bagay sa iyo hahahahahaha" halos umiyak na sa pagtawa si Miyagi at Sakuragi.  
  
"uy one percent na lang at Hunter na ako..."  
  
"ako rin Dalawang job level up na lang at assassin na ako" sabi ni Rukawa.  
  
"walang hiyang Fujima na yan...grrrr"  
  
"mukha ka talagang assassin Rukawa ehehehhe"  
  
"ikaw di ka naman bagay magging isang acolyte demonyo ka mas bagay ka magging 'dark lord' hehehehe" ganti ni Rukawa ka Sakuragi.  
  
"tse... wala ka talagang ibang masabi" pabulong na sabi ni Sakuragi.  
  
"ano sinabi mo?!" "a wala sabi ko magaling ka" yuck sinabi ko yun? Mas magaling ata ako dahil ako si Sakuragi ang ragnarök genius.  
  
ei Sendoh Wizard na ako...   
walang hiya ka bat di mo sinabi?!  
di ka naman nagtanong besides 10% percent na lang at Wizard na ko noh  
ako rin malapit na magging Wizard next time ulit PVP tayo  
  
"Guys 10:00pm na di pa tayo kumakain..." sabi ni Mitsui. "oo nga gutom na rin ako... kain muna tayo" agree naman si Miyagi na kumain na muna.  
  
-=after nilang kumain=-  
  
"di pa kayo uuwi?" tanong ni Rukawa  
  
"basta ako kung uuwi na kayo uuwi na rin ako"sagot naman ni Sendoh.  
  
"di naman magagalit ermats at erpots ko kng di ako uuwi eh..." sagot no Miyagi.  
  
"same with me" sagot ni Mitsui.  
  
"ako ok lang sa akin" sani naman ni Sakuragi  
  
"eh di maglaro muna tayo" sabi ni Rukawa with this expression (...  
  
-=naglaro ulit sila=-  
  
"konti na lang at Wizard na ako..."  
  
"pota!!!!!!! San ba dito kukuha ng fatal blow?! Pota talaga tong si Leon Von Frich o...." nagmumurang sumigaw si Mitsui sa loob ng café.  
  
"oist tumahimik ka nga!!!! I wawarp kita papunta kay Leon Von Frich kaya lang 2k ok lang ba sa iyo?" sabi ng isang babaeng maganda sa tabi ni Mitsui kaya lang she's kinda boyish.  
  
"Sali na lang kita sa guild ko kung ok lang sa iyo"  
  
"sige!!!!! Don't pay Sali mo na lang ako sa guild mo wala pa me guild eh..." sabi ng magandang babae na mukhang isang excited na tuta with watery eyes.  
  
"yes!!!! May fatal blow na ko!!!!"  
  
"yes may guild na ako!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maari ko bang malaman pangalan mo? Mukhang familiar ka sa akin eh... ako nga pala si Aya Miyazaki kaw?"  
  
"ako? Ako si Hisashi Mistui" "wah!!!!!! Ikaw!!!" "ako?"sabi ni Mitsui. "Oo ikaw nga!!!! Ikaw yung bagong kapit bahay namin!!! At siguro kwarto mo yung nasa tapat ng kwurato ko noh??!!!! Ikaw yung tawa-ng-tawa dahil nakuha mo na ang moving Hp skill at Berserk skill!!!!" "wha!!!!! Ikaw yung bagong lipat kahapon!!!! At yung tumatawa dahil nakuha mo na yung Holy Light!!!!"  
  
"Mitsui pakilala mo naman kami dyan sa chick na yan..." sabi ni Rukawa [oh did he say chick? Bago ata yun ah] "Ah si Aya?... Aya ito naman si Rukawa, Sendoh, Miyagi at sya naman si..."  
  
"si Hanamichi Sakuragi ang Ragnarök genius wahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
"weird naman yang kaibigan mo"  
  
"Aya pakilala mo naman ako dyan sa mga hunk na yan oh" sabi ng isang babaeng biglang lumabas sa Tabi ni Aya. "Ah.... Ito si Hitomi kambal ko... Hitomi sya yung bago nating kapitbahay si Mitsui at mga kaibigan nya sila Sendoh, Miyagi, Rukawa at si Sakuragi ang ehem....henyo DAW ng ragnarök"  
  
"bro grabe na to chicks kapitbahay ko lang katapat pa ng kwarto ko yung kuwarto nya hehehehehe" sabi ni Mitsui kila Sendoh na di nya sinasadyang marinig ni Aya.  
  
"anong sabi mo? Di ako chicks noh kapatid ko lang"  
  
"ehehehehe assassin na ako... hmmm ano kaya ang first skill na I-lelevel-up ko? Ah gets ko na right and left hand mastery muna tapos katar mastery..."  
  
-=1:00 am na..... =- [ever wonder bat 1:00am na? Well matagal kasi sila na tapos kumain dahil gutom-na-gutom sila...mga 12:00 na sila natapos kumain]  
  
"himala ata Rukawa at nakabukas pa rin ang mga mata mo ala 1 na ng umaga at dilat-na-dilat pa rin ang mga mata mo" amaze na amaze na complement ni Miyagi kay Rukawa.  
  
"di ko maisara ang mga mata ko yun lang".  
  
ako si Nobunaga Kiyota ang henyo ng ragnarök... ang henyo ng Rune Midgard kingdom ahahahah yun ang mga katagang nabasa ni Sakuragi.  
  
**-= end of chapter 3=-**  
  
reviews po pwede flame kahit masakit.....  
  
**Berserker: **One of a band of ancient Norse warriors legendary for their savagery and reckless frenzy in battle.  
  
Maswerte ang makakakuha ng GF sa kanilang lima... may isa pang babaeng magpapakita abangan nyo lang. [oc ang 3 babae dito yung 2 nagpakita na yung isa abangan nyo lang]


	5. The guildsmen

**Eto na ang chapter 4**  
  
What can you say about chapter 3??? Pangit? Corny? Or out of this world?? Ehehehehe sorry sa grammatical errors sa chapter 3 di ko kasi na edit ng mabuti... hayaan nyo pagbubutihan ko itong chapter na ito.  
  
Di lang pala 3 ang babaeng oc dito marami pala sila ehehehehe..... (  
  
**Chapter 4:The Guildsmen**  
  
"Ano?! Ako lang ata ang nagiisang henyo sa ragnarök at hindi ikaw!!!! Humanda ka sa akin Kiyota!!!"  
  
"ano ba?! Kanina pa kayo at ang ingay-ingay nyo!!! Palalabasin ko na kayo pag di kayo tumahimik!!!" sabi ulit ng isang maganda at sexy na babae sa kanila.  
  
"bat mo naman kami palalabasin? Sino ka ba?" sabi ni Rukawa.  
  
"ako? Ako lang naman ang anak ng may-ari ng café na ito... at ngayun dahil pinainis nyo ako palalabasin ko na kayo!!!! Pwera na lang kung may maibibigay kayong kapalit sa akin... hmm balita ko may guild kayo... at sya ang ang guildmaster... diba cute?" sabi ng babae na tumitingin kay Mitsui.  
  
"wag mo isali di ko type yang chick na yan..." bulong ni Rukawa kay Mitsui.  
  
"hmmm pagiisipan ko muna..... sige Sali ka.... Yung pinakamalakas ang isali mo... by the way ako nga pala si..."  
  
"alam ko na kung sino ka narinig ko ang pinagusapan nyo kanina... ako nga pala si Suzano... isasali ko ang Hunter ko..."  
  
"at isali mo na rin sila 6 lang naman kami eh... sya nga pala si Hideyoshi kuya ko, si Iori pinsan ko, si Genjo pinsan ko, si Haruna ate ko at si Tenchi pinsan ko."  
  
"ah sige bah...konti pa lang naman kami sa guild namin eh"  
  
"tumahimik na nga lang tayo... ikaw kasi Sakuragi ang ingay-ingay mo..." sinisi ni Sendoh si Sakuragi.  
  
"isali kaya natin sila Fujima sa guild natin? Ano sa tingin nyo?"  
  
"ako ok lang sa akin" sabi ni Miyagi  
  
"wag!!!!" kontra ni Sendoh  
  
"bakit?"  
  
"Dahil may guild na sila"  
  
"ah ganun ba?" sabi ni Rukawa.  
  
"ilan na ba tayo sa guild" tanong ni Aya [kung na-aalala nyo si Aya yung babaeng nakilala nila earlier kasali na sya at yung kambal nyang si Hitomi sa guild].  
  
Bago na sagot ni Mitsui ang tanong ay may biglang dumating na lalakeng may 'hideaki takizawa' look-a-like hair style.  
  
"oist... Aya, Hitomi wala pa ba kayong balak umuwi? Umaga na ah"  
  
"Kuya kaw pala...ehehehehe nalibang lang kami sa paglalaro... kasi may guild na kami" sabi ni Hitomi.  
  
"ah... ganun ba?... isali mo ako sa guild nyo... sabihin mo sa guild master... kundi I-hahack ko kayo hahaha"  
  
"Aya... kuya mo?" tanong ni Mitsui.  
  
"ha? Oo kuya ko Sali naman natin sya sa guild o..."  
  
"sige... sabihin mo sa kanya"  
  
"Kuya... kasali ka na sa guild... I-open mo na account mo para mainvite ka agad... kuya sya nga pala sya si Mitsui kapitbahay natin... sya yung guild master"  
  
"Hello ako si Hiko kuya nila... ikaw pala ang guild master at yung kapitbahay namin... nice to meet you bro..."  
  
"nice to meet you too..."  
  
at pinakilala rin ni Mitsui sila Sakuragi... tapos...  
  
"ano nga ba uli tanong mo Aya?"  
  
"kung ilan na ba tayo sa guild... duh"  
  
"ahh yun bah? Sandali lang at titingnan ko"  
  
Tiningnan ni Mitsui ang mga guild members sa guild info... [alt g] at ang nakalagay sa guildsmen info ay ang mga sumusunod.  
  
[paki basa lamang sa baba]  
  
**"Guardiansoftheunderworld" **guild  
  
_**Mitsui** swördie-böy- level 57 knight – guildmaster _

_**Sakuragi** genius™- level 40 acolyte – unholy priest _

_**Rukawa** punk- level 54 assassin – shadow dweller _

_**Sendoh** seXXX- level 50 mage- sexorcist _

_**Miyagi** askal – level 56 hunter- blackhowling _

_**Genjo** ka£!kutE®ö – level 55 crusader – lordofdeath _

_**Tenchi** vanhe£sing- level 46 merchant- deathdealer _

_**Hideyoshi** pak-ü – level 45 mage – daimadou[soo to be sage]_

_** Hiko** pa†aykakenshin – level 55 knight - battousai _

_**Aya** bityok - level 49 acolyte – priestöƒdarkness _

_**Hitomi** buloy – level 47 merchant – deathcontractor [soon to be alchemist] _

_**Suzano** sexylola™– level 55 hunter – undeadhunter _

_**Iori** shin-chan – level 46 thief – morbidmistress [ soon to be rogue] _

_**Haruna** fafayosuke – level 42 acolyte- shadowskill[soon to be monk]_

**-=mga guilmambers yung sa itaas=-**  
  
"14 tayong lahat sa guild I think na tama na ito... basta kailangan lang pantay ang mga level natin" sa ni Mistui.  
  
"sino ba ang makakalaban natin sa guildwars?" tanong ni Rukawa.  
  
"ang 'immortals guild'" sagot ni Mitsui.  
  
"ANO?! Yun ang guild nila Fujima!!!!" "'immortals guild' balita ko malalakas sila... according sa information na nakuha ko" paliwanag ni Hiko.  
  
"Matatalo natin sila basta level-up lang ng level-up" sabi ni Hideyoshi.  
  
-=6:00 ng umaga=-  
  
By this time second jobs na silang lahat. gumawa rin ng merchant sila Mitsui, Rukawa at Miyagi for the purpose na dumami ang zeny nila mga level 20 na yung merchant nila mga isang oras lang nila nilaro yung merchant nila sa tulong na rin ng pagtank ni Genjo sa kanila.  
  
"naku umaga na uwi na tayo kuya... tulog muna tayo..." sabi ni Hitomi "oo nga uwi na tayo... I-on muna natin yung PC sa bahay para magbenta yung blacksmith mo... para may zeny tayo" sabi ni Hiko.  
  
"umaga na pala uwi na tayo kita uli tayo mamayang mga 3:00 ng hapon" Bilin ni Mitsui.  
  
"sige matutulog na rin ako... erpots ko na ang magbabantay ng café ngayun." Sabi ni Haruna.  
  
"ikaw si Sendoh dibah? Lam mo type kita... gusto kitang magging fafa" sabi ni Iori.  
  
"ako? Ehehehe pag-iisipan ko pa"  
  
"joke!!!! Hahahaha you should have seen your face!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!! Sa totoo lang cute ka" sabi uli ni Iori.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"oo"  
  
"mangarap ka... mas gwapo pa ako sa iyo" pabulong na sabi ni Rukawa, na wala naming nakarinig.  
  
**-=end of chapter 4=- **[paki basa yung sa baba nandoon ang description ng mga OC, with the new look of some of our SD characters... nyahahahaha!!!! Binigyan ko sila ng new look dahil masyadong pang gurang mga looks nila kaya gave them some modern looks....bwahahahahaha]  
  
**daimadou**- great sorcerer  
  
what can you say? Reviews pls. Ito ang nagagawa ng ragnarök talagang nakaka- adik... wait till Akagi finds out...eheheheh ano kaya ang mangyayari? Ano sa tingin nyo?  
  
Yung nabasa nyo kanina after ng name nila ay ang character name after ay level and job tapos ang susunod ay ang position nila sa guild.  
  
Yung immortals guild isang guild sa odin... balita ko malakas sila ayaw nga sumali ng klasmeyt ko sa guild siege eh...  
  
Si **Hideyoshi** sya yung sa Buzzer Beater hiniram ko muna ehehehe... si Genjo... sya si Sanzo hiniram ko uli...ehehehehe...

si **Suzano** sya yung sa fushigi yuugi...

si **Haruna **at si **Tenchi**... hiniram ko uli sa Tenchi Muyo...

si **Hiko, Aya , Hitomi **at** Iori **naman ay original characters ko sila... if curious kayo sa istura ni Iori... Kamukha nya si Chache ng buzzer beater ngunit... di pula yung hair... Si Aya naman ay sexy at maganda kaya nga lang boyish [sexy as in sexy with big boobs (wha!!! Nose bleed)]...para syang si Ranma...[1/2 ang ugali di gender] minsan parang isang typical na babae kung kumilos minsan naman ay parang lalake... [di sya yung sa ayashino ceres ha? Pangit yata nun]. Kamukha sya ni Rinoa. si Hitomi naman sexy rin sya innocent... as in innocent... she looks like yung female acolyte... di sila identical twin ni Aya. si Hiko naman imagine this... hair nya parang kay Hideaki Takizawa... face parang si Sogetsu Kazama combined with Ukyo Tachibana... of samurai showdown weird? With singkit eyes  
  
**New look of the SD characters**  
  
Mitsui [imagine this... ]... hair like ehem Nicolas Tse o kay Hideaki Takizawa... ehehehe.....  
  
Sendoh [try to imagine this one....] new hairstyle!!!!! Parang kay 'Dao Ming Xe' nung hindi na pinapple hair style buhok nya...  
  
Rukawa [ito mahirap I-imagine] hindi na sya parang bato o ice cube na naka- upo sa isang tabi... maingay na sya... buhok naman nya... yung naka-braid... parang kay Iverson ehehehehe  
  
Sakuragi [imagine this one.... Funny] multicolored hair [imagine Sakuragi with the hair like of Dennis Rodman....] Weird...  
  
Miyagi di na parang cup cake yung buhok... parang kay.... Vanness Wu ng f4... [nagpa-rebond] wahahahahahhaa!!!!!  
  
Yan may new look na sila ehehehe ... bow... next time na yung iba bow uli... sa chapter 5 na new look nila Fujima...  
  
Tunkol dun sa chapter 3 may error dun... yung kay leon von frich... he can be seen sa chivalry pala.... Eehehhehehe I apologize sa mistake that I have made.... **Peace!!!! **


	6. Let's take a break

Eto chapter 5!!!! Lapit na matapos....  
  
Reviews po mga master don't forget...  
  
**Chapter 5: Let's take a break**  
  
-=umuwi na sila=-  
  
Masarap ang tulog ng ating mga bida... lalo na sila Sendoh, Rukawa, Mitsui, Miyagi at si Sakuragi... mukhang nakalimutan ata nila na may Sunday practice... parang nakalimutan rin ata nila [team shohoku] kung paano magalit si ehem Akagi... Kung hindi lang ehem uli mahaba [kuno] ang kanyang [inaatake sa puso] pasensya.  
  
Alas 10 na ng umaga... at magsisimula na ang practice ng Shohoku, at pawang fresh na fresh si Akagi at umaasang a-attend ng practice ang apat na unggoy na nagpapakulo ng kanyang dugo, ngunit 10:30 na ng umaga at di pa sila dumarating... tapos  
  
"Kogure!!!!! San na sila?! Tawagan mo nga" pasigaw na utos ng gorillang captain sa kanyang nerdy vice-captain.  
  
"sige Akagi masusunod"  
  
[miyagi residence]  
  
ringringring  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello good morning po, si Ryota po?... si Kogure po ito... ang vice-captain ng basketball team"  
  
"ah si Ryota, natutulog pa 6:30 am na sya nakauwi... importante ba? Bilin kasi nya wag sya gigisingin" sabi ng ermats ni Miyagi.  
  
"ah ganun ba? Sige po... paki sabi tumawag po ako..."  
  
"oh.. ok sasabihin ko"  
  
'pota... ano kayang kabalbalan ang ginawa ng ungas na iyon kagabi?' yung ang nasa isip ni Kogure ng mga panahon na iyon... teka sinabi ba nya pota? OMG!!! Kala ko anghel si Kogure!!!  
  
[Mitsui residence]  
  
nagriring ang phone...  
  
"Hello sino toh?" sabi ng isang babaeng mataray sa phone.  
  
"Si Kogure po ito... nandyan po ba utol mo?"  
  
"Ah... hinahanap mo utol ko? Natutulog pa... "  
  
"Maari po bang malaman kung san po sya galing kagabi?"  
  
"Sori ha? Di kasi pwedeng sabihin confidential... sya nga pala bat ka nagtatanong? Wala kang pake-alam kung 6:30 am na sya naka-uwi"  
  
"Sori po... bye"  
  
'mga kaklase talaga ng utol ko... masyadong chismoso... pake-alam nila kung san sya galing kagabi... makatulog nga uli...' yun ang sabi ng isip ng ate ni Mitsui na si Kaori.  
  
"its no use kung tatawagan ko pa sila Sakuragi at Rukawa at siguradong natutulog pa sila"  
  
-= sa Ryonan=-  
  
"SENDOH!!!!!! San ka na ba!!!!!????????"  
  
"coach huminahon po kayo darating rin yun" sabi ni Hikoichi.  
  
-=sa Shohoku uli=-  
  
"Akagi natutulog pa sila eh... inumaga sila ng uwi... napagalitan pa nga ako ng ate ni Mitsui"  
  
"Sumosobra na sila!!!!!!!!! Sige mag-pracrice kayo ng mabuti!!!!! Pagkatapos nito pupuntahan natin sila sa mga bahay nila!!!!!"  
  
-=after the practice=-  
  
1:00 na ng tanghali.. at natapos na rin ang practice nila. Sa kabilang bahagi naman ng plot ay sweet dreams parin ang ating mga bida... kung matulog sila ay para silang may coma sa sobrang himbing. Pero ewan ko lang kung sweet dreams pa rin ang mararanasan nila kung gigisingin sila ng kanilang worst nightmare na si Akagi.  
  
-= Rukawa residence=-  
  
[nagdo-doorbell sila]  
  
bumukas ang pinto at..  
  
"Bakit? Anong kailangan nyo?" tanong ng isang lalakeng kamukha ni Rukawa.  
  
"Gising na po ba si Kaede?"  
  
"Ah... si Kaede bah? Yung utol kong pangit? Natutulog pa... is your purpose important?"  
  
"maari bang gisingin?" tanong ni Akagi. [makapal talaga mukha nya... (makapal naman talaga ang mukha ng mga gorilla eh... ()]  
  
"gisingin? Nagpapatawa ka ba? Kung gusto mo gisingin mo... pero warning lang kung ayaw mong masaktan wag mo syang gigisingin... pero kung gusto mo talaga well I wish you luck sana di ka nya patayin. Pero sori dahil di nyo pwedeng guluhin ang tulog nya kaya GOODBYE." Sabi nung lalake na sabay isinara ang pinto.  
  
"Akagi umalis na lang tayo... "  
  
"ano ba to?! Si Sakuragi tulog pa, si Miyagi rin at pati na rin si Rukawa... halika si Mitsui gigisingin natin."  
  
[sa bahay ni Mitsui]  
  
"Let me guess hinahanap nyo utol ko noh? Well too bad tulog pa sya... at di sya pwedeng gisingin..."  
  
"san ba kwarto nya at ako mismo ang gigising sa kanya..."  
  
"makulit ka ah... umalis ka na kung ayaw mong mabugbog... kung ayaw mo ay tatawag ako sa zoo at sasabihin kong nakawala ang gorilla nila sige alis!!!! Pota wag nyo ngang guluhon utol ko!!!"  
  
"swapang... "  
  
-= sa bahay ni Sendoh... nagsasalita habang natutulog=-  
  
"oh... Iori... come and join me... ang ganda-ganda mo...let's spend the night together in my sweet bed... ang tamis ng iyong mga labi, at ang pula-pula pa parang mga rosas sa hardin." Yung ang mga sinasabi ni Sendoh habang sya ay natutulog. [syempre marami syang sinabi yan lng tinype ko]. He's having this manly thing happening while sya ay natutulog... [lam nyo na yun... di ko na kailangan sabihin dahil... nasa biology yan... tama ba ako mga bro? It's for girls to find out... it happens when men are having dreams.]  
  
At namumula pa si Sendoh habang sya ay natutulog... he was grinning... feel na feel nya pa na ang unan na pinagpapantasyahan nya ay si Iori.  
  
-= sa house ni Mitsui nagsasalita rin=-  
  
"Aya pakasal na tayo... I can't wait to taste your sweet lips......... mukha kang santa... kahit boyish ka ang sarap mo "and so on and so forth... marami rin syang pinagsasabi... tulad rin ni Sendoh... di ko na rin kailangan idescribe dahil general patronage tong fic na to... imagine na lang.  
  
Tulad rin ni Sendoh at Mitsui may pinagpapantasyahan na rin si Rukawa... pero remain loyal pa rin at this moment si Sakuragi at Miyagi kay Haruko at Ayako.  
  
-= somewhere in Kanagawa mga 2:00 ng hapon=-  
  
"Yo, Akagi my man... mukha yatang di ka pinakain ng mga caretakers mo sa zoo ah..." Nainsulto si Akagi sa mga sinabi ni Kiyota... at sinuntok nya ito tulad ng ginagawa nya kay Sakuragi.  
  
"Aray naman... para kang isang undead gorilla... dahil ang mga undead ay aggressive... uy bago yun ah... sana maglagay sila ng 'undead gorilla' sa ragna"  
  
"anong sinabi mo?! Na isa akong undead gorilla?!" sinuntok uli ni Akagi si Kiyota na mas malakas kesa dati.  
  
"Akagi, huminahon ka... maaring may alam si Kiyota kung bakit di na nagpapractice sila Sakuragi..."  
  
"Sabagay tama ka"  
  
"Oi Kiyota..."  
  
"Yes Akagi ma man"  
  
"May alam ka ba kung bakit hindi umaattend ng practice sila Sakuragi?"  
  
"Who me? Oh di ko alam... cge alis na ako... may guildwars pa kami at kailangan naming manalo... we have to hold our emblem high!!!!! Whaahahahahahah!!!!! Sige dyan na kayo!!!"  
  
at umalis na si Kiyota na iniwang may malaking question mark sa mukha nina Kogure at Akagi .  
  
"ano kaya yung sinasabi nyang guild wars?"  
  
"aba malay ko ba..." sagot ni Akagi.  
  
"mabuti pa sundan natin si Kiyota"  
  
"good idea Kogure"  
  
At sinundan nila si Kiyota, di naman nya napansin na sinusundan na pala sya. Sa wakas nakarating na rin sa kanyang paroroonan si Kiyota, nadun din sina Maki, Hasegawa, Fujima, Hanagata, Oda at ang iba pa nilang ka guildmates [mga OC na yung iba]. Nandun din ang kanilang makakalaban sa guildwars na sila Mitsui... ang Guild master nga pala ng 'the immortals' ay si Fujima.  
  
"Hey guys I'm here!!!! Sorry na late ako... there's a gorilla in my way kasi kanina kailangan ko lang syang iwala sa ating landas wahahahahahhaa!!!!!"  
  
"Anong sinabi mo?!"  
  
"AKAGI!!!!!! Bat ka nandito" sumigaw sina Sakuragi in unison ng makita si Akagi at Kogure sa loob ng café.  
  
"Ah... ito pala ang pinag-aabalahan nyo ha?" namumula sa galit si Akagi ng makitang naglalaro ng ragna sina Sakuragi.  
  
"alright guys siguradong madadamay tayong lahat si Kiyota kasi di napansin si Akagi... pk here's the plan pag bilang ko ng tatlo tumakbo tayo... umuwi kayo sa mga bahay nyo ok? Mag-impake kayo... magkita uli tayo ditto... pupunta tayo ng Tokyo[ Kanagawa is just adjacent from Tokyo]"  
  
"pero Maki sino bibili ng ticket?"  
  
"Ako ang bibili ng ticket... ilan ba? Basta 14 kami sa guild natin... kayo ilan ba kayo? Siguraduhin nyo lang na babayaran nyo ako sa tickets ha?"  
  
"14 rin kami sa guild"  
  
Yung ang plano nila para makatakas kay Akagi... habang satsat ng satsat si Akagi at pinipigilan ni Kogure... wala silang na pansin hanngang...  
  
"1, 2, 3 TAKBO!!!!!!"  
  
"oist san kayo?!... dali kogure takbo!!!!"  
  
Luckily natakasan nila si Akagi... Si Rukawa nakasakay sa bike nya... si Sendoh, Sakuragi at Miyagi naman ay nakasakay sa taxi... si Mitsui naman ay nakisawsaw sa wheels ni Hiko... habang sila Maki naman ay nakakuha agad ng taxi habang tunatakbo.  
  
"Lagot kayo sa akin!!!"  
  
"Akagi kumalma ka muna..."  
  
at nag succeed sila sa pagtakas habang si Akagi ay kumukulo pa rin ang dugo na naglalakad pauwi sa bahay nila.  
  
Samantala...  
  
"nandito na ba tayong lahat?"  
  
"oo!!!"  
  
At sumakay na sila sa train na patungong Tokyo. Pinayagan naman sila ng kanilang mga magulang dahil there's no reason na di sila payagan dahil malalaki na sila... besides magsisign-up sila para sa road to Seoul two teams ang ipapadala dun [diba?].  
  
**-=end of chapter 5=-  
  
**oh that was a long chapter... Lame diba? Kaya nga let's take a break ang title... sa last chapter ko na siguro ilalagay ang new looks ng iba...  
  
**REVIEWS pls. mga kind masters. ;  
  
By this time mga level 80 na sila... o kaya naman 70 malakas sila... GO TEAM PHILIPPINES!! Go 'unholy' and 'rebirth'!!! **


	7. Author's notes 2

**AUTHOR"S NOTES :**

gotta update soon!!! seems like may ka kompetensya ako sa ragnarok inspired stories... no offense lang po ehehehehe

support nyo ang **'UNHOLY' **at ang **'REBIRTH' **cheer for **team PHILIPPINES!!! **is my sotry that bad? wala kasing reviews eh... any way sumali kayo sa froum ng mga adiks sa message board... and know the tactics of 'unholy' on how they won the nationals...

**p.s **

let's support team philippines be proud and

let's hold our **'EMBLEM'[national flag] high!!! **let's show them that we are...

**PROUD TO BE PINOY!!! **


	8. War of emperium

**Chapter 6: war of emeprium  
  
Disclaimer: **I don't own slam dunk lalo na pRO, jRO, kRO, cRO, iRO kahit ano basta RO... kahit yung ragnarok the animation di akin... pati yung tactics di akin sa unholy and rebirth yun... basta wafu [gwapo] ako...

**Chapter 6: War of Emperium**  
  
Nang makarating sila ng Tokyo pumunta agad sila sa head office ng companying nagpapatakbo ng jRO at nag-sign up... kailangan nilang dumaan muna sa server eliminations. Para magqualify, marami ring ibat-ibang mga gulds na gusting sumali hindi lamang sila.  
  
Tumuloy sila sa isang hotel habang hindi pa sila nakakahanap ng apartment na matutuluyan habang nasa Tokyo pa sila. Magaganap ang susunod na guild siege kinabukasan at naghahanda na sila ng kanilang mga tactics. Syempre di nila pinapaalam kila Fujima ang tactics nila dahil baka may mga pagkakataong sila ang maghaharap.  
  
Unang araw ng guild siege para sa mga guilds nila Fujima at Mitsui. At sa Prontera guild sila dun sa Valkyrie. Naghanda talaga sila sa mga mangyayari sa kanila.  
  
[di muna ako maglalagay ng tactics dahil... baka maubusan ako... kukunin ko nga yung tactics ng 'unholy' eh...please bare with me]  
  
Imperial Warriors had protected their emperium. In the second round Imperial Warriors had lost to Shinsengumi. And so on and so forth [la pa akong ibang maisip na guilds eh]. But unfortunately the Immortals and the Guardians of the underworld ay di pa nakakapanalo bagohan pa eh...  
  
'The Immortals guild'  
  
Fujima – porn – level 89 wizard – guildamaster

Kiyota - ™•genius•™ - level 69 sage – es2pid

Hanagata – puwet – level 87 crusader – nerd ako

Hasegawa – chupzme – level 77 blacksmith – show me d zeny

Maki – p0g!boy – level 79 alchemist – mangkukulam

Jin – gwaping – level 79 priest – mr. Suave

Oda – ‡druga‡ – level 85 hunter – raydric  
  
OC na yung iba you need not know... duh  
  
Additional members of 'guardians of the underworld'  
  
Fukuda – gwapsme™ - level 80 monk – 69tayo  
  
[name – name of character – level and job – nickname/ guild position]  
  
"Sayang natalo tayo... pero buti to experience... sana manalo tayo sa eliminations" Ani Fujima... "Di bale na there is always next time" sabi ni Maki...  
  
**Ilang guild sieges ang nakalipas at dumating na rin ang araw ng eliminations... eto ang mga patakaran... [copied from pRO message board pls. don't sue me...]  
  
Rules (Characters) **– First off, for an even playing field, all players were not allowed to use their respective jRO characters. Instead, they were given a set roster of 12 jobs to fill [kasali na dun yung alternate jobs]. Stat reset was given to all players. Level ceiling caps were also implemented, wizzies and priests are set at lvl 85 while the rest are set at lvl 90. Also, the biggest factor IMHO is that each guild is only allowed ONE (1) Priest and ONE (1) Wiz while the other classes are limited to 2 each. In short, they have to build their team from the ground up.  
  
Second, each player was given 2M zenny where they have to "buy" or equip their charcters via specially prepared NPCs setup by Gravity and the LUG GM team. These NPCs sold everything from standard gear to slotted gear and even cards. You might be thinking that 2M is not enough to buy even a couple of Hydras or 3 Mummies by today's prices, diba? But the pricing was done differently. To give you an example, the most expensive card there was around 70k for a Bapho Jr. and Hydras, Tharas, Raydrics and even Whispers averaged around 50- 60k. And Angel Wings sold for about 120k. Characters can also upgrade their weapons via the NPCs  
  
For those of you who think that having a BS with DC will give an edge, the GM team fixed that "loophole" by setting a "Trade Lock" whereby no characters can trade with other. So "coursing" purchases thru a Smith was prevented. Carts by smiths were also unavailable.  
  
Lastly, all purchases are at a ONE-TIME rule only. Meaning, you have to buy what your character can carry and this will have to last the 2 days of the tournament. White/Blue pots supply was limited. And it was crucial to save up on these resources for survival. You only have what you can carry.  
  
**Rules **– It was a single-step elimination on day one. Since there was an odd number of guilds (via Immortals, the Wild Card) the system was like this:  
  
a. Before the start of Day 1 – Elims, the guilds will draw lots to determine the one who will be the "Corner". This "Corner" will stand-by and fight one of the losers in the "Losers Bracket"  
  
b. The remaining 6 teams will fight each other in a single match (limited to 15 minutes). Top 3 will advance to Quarterfinals.  
  
c. All the 3 losers in the losers bracket will draw straws to randomly determine who will fight the Corner  
  
d. Corner and this team will fight the last match of Saturday. Winner will advance to Quarterfinals.  
  
e. All matches in Quarterfinals will be best of 3.  
  
**Day1 eliminations...**  
  
Immortals v.s. Battle Exorcists

Juppon Gatana v.s Guardians of the underworld

Shinsen group v.s Chaos shoguns

Fantasy [ fantasy is an all female guild] v.s Battle Exorcists  
  
**MATCH 1: **Immortals v.s Battle Exorcists [winner: Immortals]  
  
Everyone is very excited to find out what the exorcists can do... They've block the arena with a series of quagmires, will Immortals are having attack delay [ which is included on their tactics. Immortals' fast cast wiz froze manage to freeze all range characters while, brave knights had a hard time crossing the series of quagmires. And also the land protectors of some sages. [pasensya na!!! Poor talaga ako sa pag-gawa ng tactics!!!]  
  
**MATCH 2: **Juppon Gatana v.s Guardians of the underworld [winner: Guardians of the underworld]  
  
Guardians of the underworld, slowly rushes the middle with well timed Quagmire and SG. Meanwhile, the GOTU hunters position themselves at the moat and go around the arena sniping JG members within range. With efficient use of formation, movement, Safety Walls and Stone Curse, the GOTU wowed the crowd by methodically eliminating key targets from JG. First to fall was the JG Wizard followed by a BS. GOTU quickly tore down the defenses of JG and was victorious when time ran out.  
  
**MATCH 3: **Shinsen group v.s Chaos shoguns [winner: Shinsen group]

==== tactics not available sorry====  
  
**MATCH 4: **Fantasy v.s Battle Exorcists [winner: Batlle Exorcists]

====tactics not available sorry====  
  
**-=End of Chapter 6=-  
**  
What can you say? Pangit diba? Poor talaga ako sa pag-gawa ng tactics kaya bear with me...  
  
WHA!!! Talo 'rebirth' sa Indonesia!!! Kainis!!! Pero may chance pa!!! Sana manalo tayo pray nyo na manalo tayo... mas adik tayong mga Pinoy!!! Hanep ng japan... grabe!!!

go 'Unholy' and 'Rebirth' kaya nyo yan!!!! you got my FS!!!!!! lamposuhin nyo silang lahat!!! wakekekkekekekekke

Please review... see that bottun below? well what are you waiting for? CLICK IT!!!! and send me your comments or criticisms.... wakekekekeke till my next update!!! bye


	9. Let's hold our emblem high

**Chapter 7: Let's hold our emblem high**  
  
Thanks nga pala sa reviewers kahit konti lang kayu... sorry di ko kayu napasalamatan sa chapter 6... I'm in a hurry kasi... pRO pa me eh... [wha!!! Lagi me dedz sa GH!! Lang hiyang lag...]  
  
Eto na ang chapter 7!!! Hope you'll like it like the past chapters...  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own slam dunk and ragnarok online, and some of the tactics they are own by their rexpective owners... don't sue me..  
  
**Day 2 Eliminations... this round is best two out of three...  
  
Match 1: **Shinsen group v.s Gaurdians of the underworld  
  
**Round 1: **The players are very anxious to battle the strongest guilds in whole of Japan. In round one as both guilds entered the arena they immediately went to their formations as planned. The shinsen members formed a triangle with their priest and pure int build wiz, while the attackers were outside. They immediately devastated GTU's formation then casted a series of quagmires and land protectors, GTU's brave monks did a series of combos to eliminate shinsen's strongest asset which were the pure vit and the hybrid agi-vit knight. But unfortunately GTU ran out of time and with only 5 players standing while shinsen have 7 players still standing. [winner: shinsen group]  
  
**Round 2: **The Shinsen members were quite confident that they could also win the second round easily. As they entered the arena the GTU's trapper build hunter cast a series of traps to Shinsen. Then a series of safety walls and stone curses killed Shinsen's wiz, priest and hunter. They repeated this until only one player standing Shinsen's vit knight which GTU's monk played against on a one-on-one basis... and finished the poor knight with the monk's final blow the asura strike. [winner: Guardians of the Underworld]  
  
**Round 3: **Everybody was quite excited coz' they don't know what lies ahead them. After a few minutes break the third round begun. Changing their tactics Shinsen sages casted a series of land protectors against the GTU knights and hunters but little didi they know the brave GTU crusaders crossed the quagmires and instantly killed shinsens wiz. Then the battle continued until the last Shinsen player standing was eventually eliminated. [winner: Guardians of the Underworld]  
  
**Match 2: BattleExorcists v.s Immortals**  
  
Round 1: Adjusting to the matches of Saturday, both BattleExorcits and Immortals were now leaving the frozen opponents behind. Aggresively rushing Exorcits and spamming Stormgusts, Immortals was able to scatter Exorcists and pick out targets effectively. However, Exorcists managed to get back on the offensive and swing the battle in their favor. With well timed pnuemas and a good showing from the Exorcists Priest, they were able to corner and take down the Immortals hunter. With time running out, Exorcists takes the first game out of three.  
  
**Round 2: **sorry no tactics available Round 3:sorry no tactics available [winner: Immortals]  
  
**Match 3: Guardians of the Underworld v.s Immortals**  
  
Round 1: Going the distance in round 3, everyone cheered as GM silverwingedangel signaled the start of the battle. The 2 GTU knights charge forward and attempt to draw the Immortals melee charcters into their quagmires. The Immortals Wiz casts a Suffra-charged SG and freezes 3 Rebirth members. GTU quickly retaliate, break into the Immortals formation for an SG and managed to freeze 7 Immortals.  
  
Leaving the frozen opponents behind, GTU goes on a wild hunt for the rest of the Immortals characters who have retreated into their corner. Spotting the hunters in the "moat" directly below the arena, GTU knights and smiths make short work of both Immortals hunters. The hunters were dead before they knew what hit them. Following the hunters into the 'Dead Zone' was the Immortals Wiz.  
  
**Round 2: **Guardians of the underworld were very much in their advantage then the second round began. GTU casted their devastating stone curses and managed to curse almost all Immortals players, and managed to cast some SG's and the long casting LOV's. A series of SG's safetly walls and stones curses managed to defeat Immortals. Guardians of the Underworld took the title of the strongest guild in all of jRO.

At nanalo nga ang Guardians of the underworld at pumapangalawa sa kanila ang Immortals. Pupunta sila sa Korea sa susunod na lingo at ipapakita sa mga Korean's na mas adik sila [kahit mas adik tayong mga Pinoy!].  
  
**-=victory party of Guardians of the Underworld and Immortals=-**  
  
Nagvictory party sila nung gabing yun... the party was wet and wild. May inuman, sayawan at kantahan.  
  
-=meanwhile back in Kanagawa=-  
  
"ilang araw na rin silang nawawala... yung mga gungung na iyun!!!" sigaw ni Akagi sa telepono. "Aray... mabibingi na ata ako sa iyo Akagi matulog ka na at isabukas na lang natin ang balak nating gawin... pupunta tayo sa mga bahay nila..." "mabuti pa nga sige matulog ka na Kogure at maaga pa tayo bukas..."  
  
-=sa Tokyo ulit...=-

ehem lasing-na-lasing na sila at di na nila namamalayan ang mga pinag-gagawa nila...  
  
Iori lasing na at nakikipaglandian na kay Sendoh... "fafa Sendoh gusto mo ba ako? "

"oo naman sa ganda mong yan... at sa hugis ng iyong magandang katawan umiinit ang buo kong pagkatao..."  
  
Si Haruna naman kay Rukawa nakikipaglandian... "Rukawa sabay tayong maligo mamaya" "yoko di ikaw type ko... sorry" sagot ni Rukawa. "Bakla ka ba? Bat ayaw mo sa akin? Maganda naman ako ah..." [tumutugtuog sa radyo... 'di ako bakla kla kla kla kla kla di ako shokla...'] "anong sinabi mo?! Kaw nga dyan eh tomboy..." pero deep inside sa puso ni Rukawa si Haruna talaga gusto nya kaya lang torpe sya, "dyan ka na nga... kala mo naman ganun ka ka gwapo... dun na lang ako sa cute na GM ng Immortals..." "Hintay!! Haruna joke lang kaw naman... cige sabay tayo maligo mamaya ehehehehe"  
  
"sana ako rin may kasabay maligo mamaya... hmmm... buti pa silang lahat may kadate at katabi matulog mamaya sana ako rin... oh pity me... hunk naman ako ah..." malungkot na sabi ni Mitsui habang halos lahat na ng kasama nya eh may ginagawang milagro sa kani-kanilang mga kwarto... kahit si Sakuragi at Miyagi may kagud tym na rin.  
  
To be continued!!!  
  
**-=end of chapter 7=-  
**  
a boring chapter isn't it? Wag kayu mag-alala meron pang susunod na chapters... so keep your PC's on and read malapit na talaga matapos!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...


	10. Hindrance

**Chapter 8 Hindrance**

I'm back!! Sorry sa long delay... kakapagod talaga sa skul... at mag pa-level up! Dami na ng chicks ko sa ragna ahihihihihihi!!!

**Eto Chapter 8** exciting sa chapter na itoh you'll never know what's ahead of them... wahhahahahahaha...

-**ang setting na ito ay nasa swimming pool sa taas ng hotel-**

nagcheck in sila sa hotel ng isang gabi lamang dahil sa hotel na iyun sinelebrate ang victory party, na plano ng mga GM's...

"ei bat ka nagiisa? At wala ka pang ka date... kawawa ka naman... ehehehe joke..."

"eh ikaw bat wala kang kadate?" tanong ni Mitsui kay Aya.

"di ko sila type eh..."

"tomboy ka nga.." bulong ni Mistui na di sinasadyang marinig ni Aya.

"ano? Di ako tomboy noh ganito lang talaga ako..." resbak ni Aya ka Mitsui na umiinom ng winedahil ubos na beer, wine para sosyal ehehehe wine lang iniinom ko eh... dahil ako si Mitsui wahihihiihihi, at naglalakad-lakad around the pool.

Mitsui singing tha chourus of **"Words of Love"** if not familiar with the song eto chourus

**_Say the words of love _**

**_If you wanna kiss_**

**_If you want a kiss of me (justify your love)_**

**_Love, if you wanna dance _**

**_If you wanna dance with me, (justify your love)_**

**_Love, if you wanna kiss_**

**_If you wanna kiss of me (justify your love)_**

**_Love, if you wanna dance,_**

**_If you wanna dance with me (justify your love)_**

**_Let Me Be._**

**_Let's Play Six Six Six._**

"I know you want me... you want a piece of me?" bulong ni Mitsui kay Aya...

"Well?"

"Ok, since wala rin naman akong ka-date... cge let's .............. "sabi ni Aya.

"Talaga?! Natauhan Ka rin sa wakas!!! Well anong tinatayo-tayo mo dyan? Halika na... mag-exercise (baka sexercise) na tayo!!! ..." sabi ni Mitsui...

Umaga na at sarap-na-sarap parin sila sa pagtulog na katabi may katabing magagandang mga nilalang sa kama.

**-meanwhile back in Kanagawa-**

Nanonood ng Game TV si Haruko na biglang... "At last the results of the two day game eliminations on one of the famous online games here in Japan, the Japan Ragnarok Online had just finished yesterday. And here are our representatives the Guradians of the Underworld and The Immortals; both guilds came from the prefecture of Kanagawa..." yun ang sabi ng game tv reporter. "kuya!! Tingnan mo ito o... nasa TV sila Rukawa..." "Ano?!"

"And here's Guardians of the Underworld guild master Hisashi Mitsui... 'So how did you manage to win and be named as the strongest in all jRO?' 'well that would be experience in battle, team effort/work, tactics... can't tell the rest...' 'So... ... ..."

"walang hiya!!!!" napasigaw si Akagi. "Haruko kunin mo ang telepono..." "opo kuya"...

"so that has been Guardians of the Underworld guild master Hisashi Mistui and now let me introduce to you The Immortals guild master Kenji Fujima..." yun ulit ang sabi ng reporter...

"Kogure, maghanda ka pupunta tayo ng Tokyo.."

"bakit?"

"tingnan mo s game tv..."

"oo nga noh... diba si Fujima yan?"

"and that has been Immortals' guild master Kenji Fujima... and so here's the Guardians of the Underworld guild and Immortals Guild... so this has been Kyoko Mihara... reporting live, Game TV Tokyo."

"oo...at sila Mistui naman yung iba!!!"

at nagimpake sina Akagi at Kogure...

-dumating na sa Tokyo sina Akagi at Kogure-

Sa pagdating nila dumeretso agad sila sa hotel companya na nagpapatakbo ng jRO para I-cancel ang lakad nila. seloso talaga tong si akagi pati ba naman ang buhay ng ibang tao pinapake-alaman...

Ilang minuto ang nakalipas ay dumating na rin sina Rukawa na pawing pagod pa.

"Yikes!!!" napasigaw si Rukawa nang makita sina Akagi at Kogure... he was in the state of shock at that time...

"Fox-boy bakit?... wha!!!!! Amp!!!! Gorilla!!!" sigaw ni Sakuragi...

"TAKBO!!!!"

"Hold it! Guards don't let them get out... all of you we've got to talk..."

At yun na nga... dumeretso silang lahat sa conference room kasali na dun ang Immortals.

"So Mr. Mitsui and Mr. Fujima meh problema ba kayo? At bat merong mga sumusundo sa inyo..."

"Ako wala ewan ko lang dyan kila Mitsui..."

"ME?! Wala ata akong problema... baka yang si Akagi meron at sinundo pa kami dito..."

"Eh bat kami na damay dyan sa kalokohan nyo?" tanong ni Kiyota.

"Oist unggoy malay ba namin dyan sa gorilla nayan... at pumunta pa dito" sabi ni Sakuragi.

"Wag nga kayo mag-away dito kundi disqualified talaga kayo... kailangan natin to I-settle para kung meh mangyari man eh mayroon tayong representative..."

"Unfair naman ata yun!!! Kami ang nanalo sa nationals..." bwelta ni Mitsui.

"oo nga!!!" agree naman si Fujima dun sa statement ni Mitsui.

"Okay pakinggan muna natin ang panig ni Mr. Akagi..."

"ganito po kasi yun... kami po ay mga estudyante ng Shohoku High School ng Kanagawa. At sila yang mga lalakeng iyan ay mga basketball players namin... ... ... blah blah..." yun na yun imagine na lang... maraming pinagsasabi si Akagi naabutan sya ng isang oras sakaka-reason out.

Malapit nang makatulog ang mga nakikinig sa kanya kasi naman di direct to the point si Akagi.

"Tapos na ba?" sabi ni Rukawa na kakagising lamang dahil sa haba ng speech ni Akagi eh... nakatulog.

"Yun lang ba? Okay we can make arrangements naman eh... cge ganito... we cannot back out this is an international campetition... pero if and only if ano ito math? Meh if and only if? may makita kaming kapalit sa mga guilds na ito... okay ba kayu dun?"

"ako? Okay na okay..." sagot ni Akagi

"Kami HINDE!!!" pasigaw na sagot nila Sakuragi... in unison

"Akagi intindihin mo naman kami... please lang... eto na ang pagkakataon na maipakita namin na hindi lang kami sa basketball magaling!" nagmamakaawa si Miyagi.

"Ah basta hindi umiwi na kayu!"

"Akagi may iba naman na pwede maglaro para sa team... eto na ang pagkakataon nila na ipakita sa lahat na hindi mga lampa ang mga bench warmers ng Shohoku!" sabi ni Mitsui.

"sabagay may punto ka rin... ano ba ang dapat gawin nati sa kanila ha... Kogure?"

"ako? Okay lang sa akin sige pagbigyan mo na lang sila..._para masolo ko si Ayako... at least wala si Miyagi wahahahahaha!!!_" yung naka italics mga thoughts nila yan... sagot ni Kogure kay Akagi...

"cige pinagbibigyan ko kayu... maaari na kayong umalis... "sabi ni Akagi na sya naming ikinatuwa nila Mitsui... _tatanda pa ako lalo dahil sa konsomisyon ko sa inyo..._

"naku Akagi salamat!!! Sigaw ni Haruna... "gwapo ka pala kapag mabait ka sa kanila" _yucks! Sinabi ko yun? Omigod! Neway... di ako pumapatol sa mga gorilla..._ _sa mga 'fox' lang ako pumapatol_

"gee thanks" sabi ni Akagi na sabay akbay kay Haruna... ng biglang... mga kumalabit sa kanya...

"Hands off... she's mine... kaya please hands off her... baka madumihan..." sabi ni Rukawa...

**-End of Chapter 8-**

look forward for chapters 9 and 10... please review thanks!!!!! Neway... I'm thinking of quitting pRO kasi kakasawa na minsan sa jRO, kRO at sa iba pang mga RO meh "advance second jobs" na eh dito kaka-juno pa lang... to quit or not that's the question...

korny ba tong chapter na ito? Well what da pak r u waitin' for? Send me your reviews!

Not to quit RO... eto RTA fav charas ko!!! Iruga, Keough, Takius, and many more!!!


End file.
